galaxyangelfandomcom-20200222-history
Apricot Sakuraba
, simplified to Rico, is the first member of the Rune Angel Troupe and pilots the Cross Caliber. She is the younger sister of Milfeulle Sakuraba, who she admires immensely. She suffers from a pathological reflex toward males and threw whoever touched her a considerable distance. She is the counterpart to her sister in both character and role in combat. Appearance In lieu of her adoration for her older sister, Rico wears nearly the same exact variation/modifications of her sister's skirt, only with the main color being orange to match her hair. Rico's personal uniform consists of a two separate pieces with a regular jacket and a sleeveless top with a black lower portion and white upper portion with a small, red tie. Rico's hair reaches her neck and she ties her hair into two small pigtails adorned with pink ribbons. On certain occasions, Rico will not utilize her ribbons and her hair will become straight and collectively reach her back. In the final ending, Rico adopts Milfie's hairstyle and inherits her sister's personal ornaments. History Early Life Early in her childhood, Rico begged for her mother to take her to see an idol concert but was separated when a fire broke out during the performance. She was forcibly stuck inside a room filled with other attendees, most of them male. The darkened room and panicking caused the people to thrash around with the young Rico being between everyone. This uncomfortable event would lead her to develop her fears of males, while the immense strength she throws them with stems from her natural born trait Noa dubbed "balance detection". After the events of Eternal Lovers, the Chrono Gate was discovered near Juno and ABSOLUTE was accessed by the Angel Wing and the Elsior. With the technological assets still preserved and with Milfie having the uncanny ability to operate the Master Core, the age of discovery repeated itself as the Transbaal Empire sought to find other civilizations in the outlying Chrono Gates that led to other dimensions. Apricot most likely joined military service to follow in her sister's footsteps and was chosen as the pilot of the Cross Caliber when it was discovered in the NEUE, becoming the first member of the new Rune Angel Wing followed by Lily and Nano after they were trained by Forte. Zettai Ryōiki no Tobira Rico is introduced as one of the three Rune Angel Wing members present on the Luxiole during Kazuya's arrival. In Rico's case, she is met immediately after Kazuya and Forte arrived in the ship's Hangar and introduces Nano and Kahlua soon afterwards. Like her sister before her, Rico guides Kazuya around the Luxiole to acquaint him with the ship's personnel and facilities in the first chapter. Rico's chapter follows afterwards in Chapter 2 where Rico discovers the reason as to how Kazuya is able to regularly interact with her while any other male would usually get sent flying. Apparently, Kazuya's proficiency and time spent in baking has latched a similar smell Rico associated with her sister, who was a great cook herself, and resulted in his lucky break of only being lightly shoved. When an emergency transmission from Milfie inside ABSOLUTE is cut off, Rico feared the worst for her sister and her performance in combat drops substantially. At this point, Tact hands Kazuya the Telepathic Fur, an item that allowed Kazuya to gauge the mood levels of the Angel Wing and assigned him the key duty of maintaining the Angel Wing's mental health. His first duty was to bring Rico out of her worries and while his first attempt is unheeded, Kazuya is successful on his second try when he convinces her that Milfie's immense luck will ensure her safety until they find out what's going on. When the Luxiole stopped by the Department Ship, Kazuya could potentially join Rico in shopping for some hairpins where she explained how she got the ones she currently wore. After the decisive battle at Seldar, the Angel Wing are given a short vacation while the Luxiole and the planet itself recuperated to prepare for the fight against Verel. Tact called Kazuya to his office and knowing the power of an Angel in love, Tact handed him a specialty pass for two on the resort planet of Hokkori and bids the youth to sort out his feelings and choose someone to take with him. If Kazuya spent time nurturing his relationship with Rico, she will be one of the three girls to ask him if they could accompany him. On the resort, Rico and Kazuya happily spend time together relaxing and their mutual attraction grows. When Kazuya leaves to get drinks for the two, a group of beachgoers approach Rico and inevitably, one of them gets thrown. Kazuya arrives to see this and goes out into sea to rescue the poor soul but the rest of the beachgoers end up getting throw afterwards and lands on him, knocking Kazuya out. When Kazuya wakes up, he finds Rico next to him where she explains that she was able to pull him out to safety but more importantly, she had to perform mouth to mouth resuscitation, and inadvertently take his first kiss. The rest of their vacation goes along without notable trouble and when the duo return to the Luxiole, Kazuya resolves to help Rico overcome her reflex and rallies the other male members onboard to assist. A painful training session made a little less gruesome thanks to Mordent and Nano conclude with Rico being able to resist throwing male personnel when she makes contact, but only limited to the hands. Soon after this however, Kazuya found Rico studiously avoiding him and he pondered if he did anything wrong. Rico's avoidance of him and seeing her interact regularly with males had Lunti joking around that Rico only was close to him because he was the only male she could normally interact with and now that she had more accessibility, Kazuya was not needed. Midway through the journey to the Chrono Gate, Tact deploys the Angel Wing to clear out the scouting forces in their proximity. Coco reports some troubling performance issues regarding the team and identifies something wrong with Rico and Kazuya. Anise notices the pair's problem as well and Tact walks in to find the duo separate and consults Anise on what just happened. Later, Tact calls Kazuya and Rico to his office where he assigns them to take a shuttle back to Seldar to pick up Forte who was just assigned to help their offensive against Verel. Tact hopes that they will be forced to iron out their issues before any bigger problems might come to them. Rico and Kazuya share a very silent trip to Seldar but the large-scale battle that previously took place near the planet coated the area with debris. Conditions worsen as the debris compromise and engines and the duo are forced to abandon ship with the shuttle nearing detonation. Kazuya quickly realizes that the resulting explosion will send the debris outward towards them and maneuvers himself between Rico and the explosion. As Kazuya feared, the explosion sends the debris flying and he is able to shield Rico from harm. A number of shards pierce through his suit and Kazuya starts coughing blood and his conscious starts to dim. Rico seals the suit puncture but Kazuya remains in critical condition. Believing that he is about to die, he admits his feelings for her before blacking out. Kazuya regains consciousness much later and finds himself in the Infirmary where Mordent welcomes him back and calls Rico down as he prepares to excuse himself. Rico arrives in the Infirmary and addresses three contentions, the first being gratitude as he completely shield her from harm. Second, she apologizes for not making her intentions clear when she was avoiding him. Third, Rico gets angry as she heard from Lunti about what Kazuya thought at how she may have lost interest in him and corrects him that she isn't that sort of person. Rico then asks if there is anything at all she can do for him, and continues to insist despite Kazuya's assurances that he's fine. Finally, Kazuya half-jokingly asks her to lie down with him and to his surprise, she shyly agrees. While lying side-by-side, Rico asks Kazuya if he remembered what he said as he was blacking out before admitting her own feelings for him. Rico admits to wanting to correct Kazuya's first kiss and the two share a quick kiss before Nano bursts in to check on Kazuya, causing the two to attempt to leap apart. With the problem alleviated, Kazuya and Rico's strong emotion for each other proved successful in artificially activating the Chrono Gate to return to ABSOLUTE and confront Verel near the Central Globe. The Luxiole and Rune Angel Wing struggled to fight against his mass-produced fleet but were soon joined by the reunited Moon Angel Wing and the Elsior. The Dual Chrono Break Cannon destroys the Shadow Moon and Verel is defeated by the combined strength of the Angel Wing. In the epilogue, Kazuya demonstrates his cooking talent to Milfie, who teases Rico by offering to feed Kazuya some food much to the anger of Lunti who was standing right behind them cooking. Mugen Kairo no Kagi 6 months after the fight against Verel, Kazuya and Rico continue their relationship with little problems but both are put to work in the wake of the fight against the Arms Alliance's forces. Coupling with that, problems arise within the ranks of the Luxiole as well. Tact puts Coco in charge of the Luxiole but glaring presence of the new Chief Operator, Tapio, makes everyone uneasy. While the other members have a special role in fighting off the Three Marquis, Rico's abilities are used to assist the Luxiole in one of Parfait's tests inside the Infinite Corridor. Tapio does his best to avoid the mini-blackholes occurring near the Luxiole and Noa decides to enhance Tapio's vision around the ship by fusing the Val-Fasq V-Chip with the power of a H.A.L.O System. Rico is chosen to power her Emblem Frame to assist in completing the rest of Parfait's test. Doing this however made Rico lose consciousness unless she is Kazuya's chosen Angel, where he helps stay her focused. Rico's route conflict stemmed from Kazuya's insecurities with Roselle's frequent interactions with her. Rico and Roselle made great technical bounds in optimizing some systems and their constant meetings worried Kazuya's standing in the relationship. From Kazuya's viewpoint, Roselle was a romantic rival with superior piloting skills, physical abilities, and generally "cool" look. Kazuya tries to win back Rico's affection by acting cool in their date during the short vacation period. But his attempts are futile as the facade he puts on only discourages Rico but he makes his honest feelings clear when he walks in on Rosellle and Rico at the park. Kazuya's raw emotions buys him and Rico some time alone and Kazuya lets out his fears that Rico was falling for Roselle. However Rico gets angry at how he ever doubted her feelings for Kazuya and the two recuperate. Outside, Roselle explains that he understands perfectly well what happened and excuses himself. Eigou Kaiki no Toki Rico was present on Juno at the start of the game where she joined the crew of both the Elsior and Luxiole celebrate the 5th anniversary of the liberation of Eden from the Val-Fasq. She is present in learning Nano's origins, discovering Anise's past, hearing Lily's history, finding the true nature of Kahlua and Tequila, and helping Natsume save the people of the Arms Alliance. Rico's story is shared with after Lunti's accidental contact with Rico ended up with her throwing him in Kazuya's direction where they are both knocked out. Kazuya goes through an out-of-body experience while Rico panics as she thinks her actions might have caused Kazuya to die. When Kazuya regains consciousness, Rico is relieved to hear his safety and wishes to be "cured" of her reflex. Rico goes over her memories of where she experienced and developed her fear of males during a fire accident at a concert during her childhood. The fire separated Rico from her mother and she was stuck in a cramped room with the concert-goers with the lights off and the water sprinklers still on. With the Luxiole already heading toward Transbaal, Anise proposed that they confront her fears directly. Rico's traumatic incident occurred at an idol concert in one of the towers that was owned by the Blancmanche Company and the crew gain permission to sort out Rico's problems before they are to mobilize again. The team arrive in the stage hall with Rico following behind them and they identify the room that Rico was stuck in during the fire with the panicking concert-goers. Lily accesses the console and reads information that only around 10-20 people should be in one of these saferooms at a time and Rico remembers much more people being stuck. Rico is encouraged to enter and when she does, no reaction is seen and Rico explains that she doesn't particularly feel anything. The crew decide to amplify the reenactment by Natsume's suggestion but they decide that they needed more people and invite the male crew of both Luxiole and Elsior. The first group attempt leads to massive injuries and after Nano finishes treating, Mordent becomes fully engaged in wanting to fix Rico's problems and asks that everyone get over their wounds and try again. Anise recalls another detail in Rico's memories and lit a handkerchief on fire and ties it to her knife and throws it to the ceiling. The water sprinklers activate and the male crew members gather in the room as Anise breaks the power system and shuts off the lights. Rico undergoes another wave of attempts but passes out soon after. Rico awakens by the sound of Milfie's voice and the rest of the Moon Angel Wing appear to have arrived shortly after the fire alarms went off. Rico wonders why she finds Milfie's voice so recognizable in her memories and the latter explains that it was her that took her to the concert on the day of accident. Milfie always wondered why Rico wouldn't stop calling her "mom" that day and Rico begins to remember clearly what happened that day and also how she received her hairpins from Milfie. While her problems were not completely sorted out, Rico's clarity on her memories gives her control of her immense strength but she still remains with her hazardous reflex. Rico's route conflict begins when the rest of the Rune Angel Wing mishear multiple and important words during their brief encounters with Rico and Kazuya. The duo have little planned for their vacation and are called by Tact who reports of Milfie's current status in her sleeping state. As Kazuya and Rico walk around the ship chatting, Nano overhears something involving "marriage", Anise overhears "proposal", Lily hears "wedding dress", Tequila hears "matchmaking", and Natsume overhears a "ring". Rico and Kazuya then spend some time together on Sprite where they witness a ceremonial dance performed by its native fairies. Upon their return, the team is immediately briefed by Noa that they will have to make room for the new Luxiole replacement and deal with the derelict half. Kazuya and Rico deploy to scuttle the ship while the rest of the crew piece together their misheard words and come to the conclusion that somehow, without them noticing, Kazuya and Rico got engaged. Upon the duo's return, they are met with clamor and good fortune by the ship's regular crew of their marriage and they quickly deny the claims that they have advanced that far in their relationship. The mad dash to correct this assumption leads them to the Convenience Store, the Tea Lounge, and the Piroti to confront the rest of the Angel Wing who shared this news. Kazuya's iron-willed intent to correct the notion however gives Rico the slight impression that he doesn't want to get married down the line. Ignoring the Angel Wing's congratulations, Kazuya mouths off on how he is not married to Rico and the latter becomes angered by his constant disapproval of the idea. Lunti breaks through the Piroti doors to yell at his old friend if the news is true and Kazuya is forced to convince Lunti otherwise. Kazuya asks Rico to confirm their status as being unwed and the latter loses her temper and punches Kazuya and sends him across the room. While the mass misunderstanding is clarified, Kazuya tries to apologize to Rico but is unable to approach her in her room. At this point in time, Herea, in the body of Roselle, targeted her and whisked her away. Personality Rico is characterized by her level-headed thinking and unbiased generosity, the latter being one of the traits she she shares with her sister. Likewise, Rico's immense adoration for her sister is reflected through her uniform and hairstyle. Unlike her sister however, Rico does not share a passion in cooking and is exceptionally well-versed in organization and planning. While nowhere near as clumsy as Milfie, Rico has her own case of accident-prone mistakes but only in times of nervousness or embarrassment. These positive traits of her intelligence and kindness usually made her the first person a fellow Rune Angel Wing would consult in times of trouble and/or romantic crisis. On her part, she is the most sympathetic and active in attempting to repair any relationship issues for others. Putting her skills to use, Rico is rarely ever found in her room as she busied herself around the ship. Rico's main duty other than combat had her in the Store Room to keep stock of supplies. This also had her well acquainted with the other crewmembers as her quick-learning allowed her to directly assist in many of the jobs she came to help with. This included being well versed in maintaining her Emblem Frame and also helping in the Engine Room. Even not when not helping crewmembers in their stations, she was willing to help to just about anyone in their troubles. Rico's comedic elements comes from her extreme displays of strength when she comes into contact with males. While Rico's kindness was not discriminant, any male (with the sole exception of Kazuya) that made contact with her would be sent flying over her shoulder. This caused her to be naturally very apologetic and she was extremely cautious around males to make sure she didn't hurt anybody. A secondary element came from her adoration of her sister where Rico initially seemed very dependent of her but eventually came to be more self-reliant on herself and her own strengths. Kazuya and Rico share a balanced relationship style compared to the myriad of other distinct couples the former could end up with. The two both respect and love each other and both are equally flustered when one compliments the other. Rico's dynamic in falling in love with Kazuya is not as complex as the others and is genuinely a soft-spoken friendship that eventually evolved into stronger feelings. Of course, being the only male to be able to regularly interact with her factored into it but if the route conflict in MK was any example, Rico loved her meek and hard working partner over someone who could be viewed as "better" than him. In that particular instance, Rico made sure that Kazuya's efforts was never ignored and always vouched for his hard work. If Rico was the one Kazuya chose, she would have developed feelings for him early on, similarly to her sister. That being said, Rico's love for Kazuya exceeds her love for her sister, the one person she truly adored. When Kazuya joked about how he hoped to be better in Rico's eyes, she herself stated that she loves him more than her sister, a statement that made Kazuya simultaneously really happy and flustered beyond belief. Gallery ApricotSakuraba.jpg 01 wp.gif Screenshot (1092).png Eyecatch-Rico.png Screenshot (702).png Screenshot (712).png Screenshot (475).png Screenshot (1206).png Screenshot (1207).png Screenshot (1208).png Screenshot (1209).png Screenshot (1210).png Screenshot (1211).png Screenshot (455).png Screenshot (698).png Screenshot (1167).png Behind-the-scenes *Apricot's name comes from the fruit apricot. *Her personal communications recognition code is: RACASS0711アプリコット・桜庭 * Apricot and Roselle are the only members of the Rune Angel Wing from EDEN. Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Game Characters Category:United Parallel Worlds personnel Category:Female Characters Category:Human